


Fighting Instinct

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Human/Vampire Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: The fact that they're a vampire and a vampire hunter didn't feel like too much of an issue until now.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	Fighting Instinct

This was something he’d wanted for years now he thought as he settled back against the bed, Nandor settled between his spread legs, one hand pushing up under his untucked white dress shirt. The vampire’s lips on his, their kissing had startled out gentle and cautious, uncertain, but quickly turned into something desperate and passionate. He shivered, moaning into the kiss as he felt cool fingers against his heated skin, nails gently scratching against his flesh. Guillermo curled his fingers in thick black hair holding him close, needing to feel him, all of him; there was a safe comfort in the weight of the vampire’s body against his, the scratch of his beard against his face, and the gentle caress of fingers against his jaw then down along the side of his neck. Nandor moved from his lips to kiss along his jaw, whispering sweet nothings against his skin, lost in the intimacy now openly shared between them as he kissed along his skin intent on worshiping every inch of him. Lips pressed against the side of his neck, brushing against his skin, he tilted his head back exposing more of his neck to his partner, he swallowed hard as he felt fangs grazing against his skin. 

He felt Nandor tense, his fangs pressing firmly against his throat, the vampire suddenly frozen in place. Something deep within Guillermo panicked, some buried instinct that told him to escape the potential danger of the situation. He placed his hands against Nandor’s chest roughly shoving the other man off him nearly knocking him off the bed they shared, the vampire blinked up at him, lips parted and fangs exposed, a confused and lost look on his face that soon was replaced with immense guilt as he looked away from his partner. Guillermo stared at him wide eyed, cheeks flushed as he realized what he’d just done.

“I-I’m so sorry,” he started, reaching out to touch the vampire.

Nandor waved off his apology, gaze averted. “No, I should be apologizing, I should not have….I don’t know what happened.” 

A silence fell between them, a tense sort of silence that left Guillermo feeling worse about the situation. He wished they could go back to where they were a moment ago, before it became complicated. Again, he reached for his partner, cautiously placing a hand against his cheek brushing his fingers against his cool skin, he smiled softly when Nandor leaned into his touch nuzzling against his palm. 

“I didn’t mean to shove you, I just, I don’t exactly know what happened.” He explained, lied, adoration swelling in his chest as he watched Nandor press a kiss to his palm.

He knew what had happened, he was a descendant of a vampire hunter, something in him panicked feeling fangs against his throat. He doubted Nandor would ever hurt him, the very thought of his former master causing him harm on purpose was nearly laughable. 

“I…I almost bit you,” Nandor responded, his voice soft and sorrowful as he opened his eyes to look at the other man.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind, really….I want that actually.” He insisted, blushing at the confession.

It wasn’t secret that he wanted to be bitten by the vampire, but this was a different circumstance. 

Nandor shook his head, moving away from Guillermo’s touch once more. “No, I…I wouldn’t have stopped, I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t….I don’t know if I can’t.” 

It hurt him to see him so suddenly uncertain of himself, scared of himself even. Guillermo scooted closer to him on the bed, again he reached for him, pet his fingers through his hair. He leaned in kissing him gently, Nandor tensed for a second before relenting and kissing him back, his own hand coming to rest against the back of Guillermo’s neck. 

“You won’t hurt me; I know you won’t. I love you, okay?” 

He’d never been so certain of anything before in his life, but he was beyond certain that Nandor wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, to kill him. Nandor smiled softly, fingers brushing against the back of his neck. “I love you too,” he whispered before kissing him again. He placed a hand against Guillermo’s chest gently pushing him back against the bed, once more resuming his place atop him.

It was a fine line to walk fighting against instincts that ran hundreds of years, but they were willing to do so just for the chance to love each other.


End file.
